The Ultimate Predator
by Mackifart
Summary: The events after Godzilla 2014, Akio thinks he'll live the rest of his life in peace, but Godzilla returns, Akio realizes he might have to see the monster at his final moments on Earth. Short story. sorry if it's not the Original plot. I just want to make Ben56 and Gojifan54 happy.
1. Chapter 1

**(Oh by the way the Godzilla is going to look is the 2014 look, plus I'm watching a OC map at the same time I'm doing this, trollface)**

Prologue

 _1954_

The city was engulfed in flames of Radiation, Tokyo looked like it was hit by hundreds of Nuclear bombs. A child was screaming for his his father, " _chichi!_ " but all that came the terrified screams of people running from something unkillable, something bigger than the largest animal. It's shadowy outline seemed to cover the entire city, It's explosion proof scales dimly glistened, it's footsteps shook the ground like earthquakes, and it's Roar could make anyone deaf.

Jets, Tanks, Battleships….. Nothing worked, that day became one of our world's Darkest moments.

The Beast returned back to the sea, and no trace of it was found. But the boy, Akio, was without a Parent, Taken in with his Grandparents. Everything looked as if it was going to be okay, but it was only the beginning.

 **Hey hoped you liked it, sorry if it was short, hopefully I can get in the chapter**


	2. Forgiveness

**I am so sorry, I was writing my other story, a crossover Godzilla v Darkstalker: Injustice, But this story will be short because the entire reason I'm writing this is to show Godzilla is the Ultimate Predator, so enjoy!**

 _Present_

Akio, now an adult, was enjoying relaxing in his home for the first since the monster Godzilla defeated the Mutos, Because of him humanity was saved the Muto plague, Now Akio was old, he lived a long life but he felt like their was still something he had to do, he just couldn't of what. He turned on the TV to see the news on reviewing what had just happened, showing Godzilla and the male Muto brawling in Honolulu, The female ravaging Las Vegas, Godzilla destroying the Golden Gate Bridge, Then him Killing the Mutos, Akio just looked at it as if it was normal, but then the Newsmen start talking about when Godzilla attacked Tokyo in 1954, the year he lost his parents. Later that night when he went to bed he started thinking of Godzilla, asking himself why he came to help, when 60 years ago he was our enemy, Akio could never seem to get the answer, only God knows. _The Next Day._ Akio came out of bed and turned on the TV to see again the News but this time it was an Alert….. About Godzilla, reports say that he heading right to Los Angeles, where Akio lives.

Later that day Akio went to the Doctor to check on his health, "Ah,Akio you came sit down." the Doctor said, Akio sat down and waited for him to return, the Doctor came back with a shot. After the shot he took it to the back, Akio waited, and when the doctor came out he was eerily silent, "I'm so sorry, but….. You only have 2 weeks to live." Akio was defeated, He didn't have much time left. Akio came home depressed, He never thought it would come down to this, but the TV screen was littered with Godzilla, Akio realized what must he do, meet Godzilla for the last time.

"Everybody get out of the city now!" Police ordered civilians, Los Angeles was in Debris as Godzilla walked through the city, but Akio was determined to get to Godzilla, "Hey Old man what are you doing!" a young policeman yelled, he grabbed him trying to turn him the Other way "Stop I have to do this." Akio pushed him off and continued forward toward Godzilla, who was now next to the water near him. "Godzilla!" Akio screamed, Godzilla thankfully turned to face him, and came closer until Godzilla was in front of him. Finally Akio was face to face with the monster that took away his family now to die seeing him was worth it. Akio smiled as Godzilla crushed him having the ground shake.

 _Godzilla killed a family unknowingly, but Akio knew it wasn't his fault, now Godzilla slumbers in the sea until The biggest prey comes around for Ultimate Predator._

 **Like I said short story, but don't go away because check out my other stories as well.**

 **Also shout to my first Followers Ben56 and Gojifan54.**


End file.
